Trying Something New
by x-jordz
Summary: NCISSupernatural Crossover fic! Sam defeats his demons, and decides it's time for a career change. NCIS is his choice. What unfolds is nothing like he'd expected. SLASH.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: We do not write for money, to infringe copyright, nor do we own NCIS or Supernatural. (sigh)

Ratings/Warnings: A'ight then. T for language, violence, and in later chapters, sexual descriptions/situations. SlashFic.

A/N: Wooo! We have a NCIS/Supernatural CrossoverSlashFic! That's a mouthful. This Fic is posted on my account, but my good friend VanHelsings angel. (VanHelsings angel shameless plug alert: Hi everyone! Head on over to my look up to check out my stories!) co-authored this fic with me. The idea was hers, so if this sucks, her fault.

Anyway, please R+R, and enjoy!

Trying New Things

They'd done it. The three Winchester boys had succeeded in killing the thing they considered to be their worst enemy.

John and Dean had gone off to do their own thing, and now Sam had decided that becoming a Navy Investigator worked for him.

He had the investigative skills, the ingenuity, his father had once known a guy high up in the service, and most importantly, he had skills with a gun.

HE was on His was to Washington DC to start his new job at the Naval Criminal Investigative Service.

Dean had given Sam a copy of the Impala.

Not THE impala, but damn close to it. Somehow Dean wasn't able to express his joy for his little brother verbally, so he bought him a car instead.

Sam had appreciated the gesture greatly, even if it wasn't your classic 'You're-My-Little-Bro-And-I-Love-You' sort of gift. Sam had promised Dean the car wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Sam sighed and slouched into the dark leather seats, so like the ones he has reclined in with Dean so many times before.

He pulled up at some stop lights, and reached out to flick on the Radio.

Some old-rocker song had just finished playing, and the last guitar cords were fading into silence.

Then there began a poppy-techno sounding tune.

Sam listened for a moment, then shuddered and uttered an audible "Ugh!" as he realised it was 'My Humps' by the Black Eyed Peas.

Trashy white-girl rapper.

He played with the tuner, trying to find something he remotely liked. After a while he angrily flipped it off and shoved a tape in.

AC/DC blasted through the speakers and Sam smiled.

That was much better.

He turned the music down, checking the street signs with a road map he had on the passenger seat of the car.

Unbeknownst to him, he had long ago left the dust back roads of the country behind, and he was now surrounded by tall buildings, people and cars.

Pulling up the car, parking, and checking the myriad or parking signs and meters around him, he shrugged and tossed his keys into the pocket of his suit jacket.

His shirt collar was currently unbuttoned, and he put his hand to his throat, realising.

He fumbled with his other pockets, and pulled out a simply patterned tie.

Sam looked up at the tall, glass-walled building ahead of him.

It looked massive and daunting to a small town boy.

He tied his tie round his neck (somewhat loosely,) but did not do the button up. He was already warm enough.

He set his shoulders and jaw, and strode confidently through the plate-glass doors.

Sam looked around the bustling reception area he had just walked into.

It was like its own mini-Manhattan. Everyone seemed to have a place, a purpose and a destination.

Swallowing, he walked up to a blonde rosy-cheeked receptionist typing furiously at her computer.

"Hello Dear!" She chirruped cheerfully. "Can I help you with something?"

Sam flashed a quick smile of assent, and cleared his throat. "Uh… Yeah…" he pulled a crumpled piece of note paper out of his pocket. "I'm looking for… Leroy Jethro…"

"Gibbs," A new voice finished for him.

Sam looked up and saw a somewhat timeless looking man striding around the reception desk towards him.

The first thing Sam noticed about him was his grey hair.

The man, or Mr. Gibbs, did not look old, yet his hair was steel-grey, kind of like Richard Gere.

His electric blue eyes helped him retain the youthful look. He was tall and had a purposeful and authoritative air about him, in the way he held himself and in the way he looked and walked.

A little behind Mr. Gibbs scurried a shorter, younger man, he was chubby and looked hassled.

"Call me Gibbs." He finished his earlier statement. They shared a brief handshake,

"We already know everything about you Sam. We have work to do. Follow."

Gibbs began to walk off and, almost as an after though, said, "Oh, and this is Timothy McGee. Or McGee."

As the two followed Gibbs towards the lift, Sam shook McGee's hand. "Is he always like that?" He asked.

"What? The 'we know everything about you, we always will, we know where you live, we know where your grandparents were born…' and the turning up outta nowhere?" Sam nodded, and McGee mocked thinking for a moment. "Yea, pretty much."

Sam and McGee took up their place behind Gibbs in the lift, and Sam looked at the ground and stifled a laugh as the doors closed.

This would be and interesting week.


	2. Meeting

A/N: Yay! Thanks to my partner in crime _–giggles- I love saying partner in crime,_ Vanhelsings angel for starting off the story. Just to let you know she'll be writing all the slashy bits, not me. I'm not too good with that kind of stuff.

So we have Sammy Winchester as Tony's new assistant. They defeated then demon! This is the meeting of Sam and the crew.

I just had a thought. Why does DiNozzo need an assistant? I've decided that he was shot several times a month before and now Gibbs makes him sulk around the office doing paperwork. DiNozzo's not happy about it either. You just wait…

Chapter 2: Meeting

Sam followed McGee and Gibbs through the twisted hallways of NCIS Head Quarters. "it's gonna take a while to figure this out every morning" he thought out loud and McGee chuckled, "that's what I said when I first got here. You get used to it after a few weeks, especially if you go the same way every morning."

Sam looked confused, "there's more than one way into the building?" he asked and Gibbs piped up suddenly, "there's 4. The last assistant we had got lost and ended up in the morgue. It kinda explains why he didn't stay long"

McGee nodded in agreement,

"he was a good guy, just couldn't stand the sight of charred decomposing bodies" Sam scoffed, "most people can't. I've seen a lot in the last 20 years, I think I can handle a few burnt body parts." They stopped suddenly and Gibbs pushed open a huge frosted glass door with the letters NCIS engraved in them.

They stood on the second level of a large space with several desks and many more doors. Sam looked in amazement, he hadn't ever seen that many doors in one space before. People strode busily in and out of them, rushing to get from destinations A to B in as little time as possible. A red haired lady rushed toward the group and shook his hand while surveying the rest of him.

"I'm Jennifer Shepard, NCIS director and your new boss" she said quickly and then let go of his hand. Sam noted that she had a nice firm grip, most probably from shaking a lot of hands during one 24 hour period. "pleased to meet you Ma'am" he said formally and she smiled, then turned serious "don't call me Ma'am." She rushed away and Sam seemed a bit like a lost puppy, trailing Gibbs closely.

They now stood on the bottom level of the huge space. Another female got up from her desk and moved over to Gibbs, flowing around the tables easily. She thrust a pile of papers at Gibbs, "here's all the info you wanted on Henry Mason JR. there's nothing on his criminal records. He hasn't even earned himself a parking ticket before" she stopped and reached to shake Sam's hand like the director had, "you must be Sam! It's very nice to meet you. I'm Kate."

Gibbs skimmed the documents briefly, "I'm gonna go get this guy. I know he did it. McGee, you're with me" Kate stood with her mouth open, "I've been stuck in the office all day! can't I go instead of McGee?" she asked and Gibbs shook his head. "why?" she demanded and he shoved his gun into it's holster, "Sam can't give himself the grand tour, can he?"

With that he rushed out the door, McGee hot on his tail. Kate slammed down the rest of the papers onto another man's desk and he protested angrily, "Kate!" she smirked, "you can put these away in return for going through my cell, Tony!" she motioned for Sam to follow her and he had a hard time keeping up with her extremely quick steps.

She moved into a room with many examination tables and high tech computers. A girl stood on the other side, shoving various chemicals into a test tube then watched as it went purple. "bingo" she muttered and wrote something down. Kate coughed loudly and the girl spun around. She squealed excitedly and pulled off her gloves, then ran towards Sam and shook his hand energetically. "Sam this is Abby Scuito, Our forensics expert and resident councillor. Abby this is Sam Winchester, DiNozzo's new assistant."

Abby threw her arms up into the air in defeat, "oh what the hell" she hugged him tightly and Sam was a little surprised at the sudden gesture. She smiled triumphantly and when the two started to walk out she grabbed Kate's arm, pulling her back. "He's cute. DiNozzo's got some competition now!" she said, her eyes on Sam's rock hard ass. Kate giggled, "I know!" they both giggled together until Sam looked back to see where Kate had gone. They immediately stopped staring at him and Kate quickly grabbed the results sheet off the table.

Sam smiled and shook his head. Kate rushed out of the room, pulling her fingers through her hair. She smiled sweetly at him and then gestured forward, "shall we continue?" Sam started walking and Kate spun around, then winked and stuck her thumbs up at Abby. Next on the list was the morgue. Ducky was currently pulling teeth out of a burnt body. Kate looked at it in disgust while it didn't phase Sam at all.

He and Dean had burnt so many bodies before that he was used to the look of charred body parts, the smell of rotting flesh and even the feel of the burnt bones under his fingertips. "Ducky this is Sam Winchester, Tony's new assistant. Sam this is Doctor Donald Mallard" Ducky peeled off his glove and reached out to shake Sam's hand,

"pleased to meet you Mr Winchester. This is Jimmy Palmer, my assistant" the other man in the room stuck his hand up in a hello as he pulled out teeth. "now Caitlin, do you have the results from Abigail?" Ducky asked and Kate handed the sheet over. Ducky scanned it and then perked his head up, "Mr Palmer, could you get the saw for me?"

Kate shuddered, "come on Sam, we're not going to stay around and watch them cut the body up any more!" she tugged on his shirt and he followed her out.

Kate showed him several more rooms, then he found himself in the large clearing again with Kate gone after getting an urgent call from Gibbs. Jethro had demanded that DiNozzo made his way home and for Sam to take him. Sam didn't protest and silently made his way out to the Impala with Tony. He pulled out the keys and Tony stopped in the middle of the road, "this is your car?" he asked and Sam nodded, "yeah, this is my baby"

_Oh dear god, I sound like Dean! _He thought and unlocked the door. Tony got in and eyed the box of tapes on the floor. "my brother gave me those after I left town. They may be really outdated but they remind me of my family" Sam pointed out and at that moment his cell rang, "Hello?" Dean spoke on the other end of the line, "hey, how's the new job going?" Sam smiled, "I've only been here an hour, Dean." Dean snorted on the other end of the line,

"oh, I'm sorry Mr Big-shot. I just thought I'd do a big brotherly deed and see how you were" he said, offended. Sam chuckled, "look, I've gotta go. I'll call you later, ok?" he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. He started up the car and they drove off.

A/N: Yay 4 me! This chapter took me 2 hours, tops. Special, aren't I? The next chapter may be a little slashy, I might get V's Angel to write that one.


	3. Edgar Allan Poe?

Disclaimer: VanHelsings Angel and I don't own NCIS or Supernatural. It's a pity that the owners don't know what we could do with the show if we did own it. I have a few ideas –evil grin-

_A/N: I love these notey things! I'm going to count all of mine one day, it'll be pretty interesting what huge complicated number I get. _

_All righty! I've written this chapter oh, about 3 times. The things I do for my readers…_

_Before the season ended Dean accidentally got a girl pregnant! _

_Not just any girl though, it's my fellow SN chickadee Julz! Yay for Julz. She's a mad Jensen fan so I decided she could have Dean's baby instead. _

_Anyhow Dean's going to find out she's preggers and go back to her to help raise this child _

_On with the story cause I'm just so cool!_

_VHA: Dude, you talk too much. The second part of this chapter is mine._

Sam woke to the sound of his cell ringing madly. He caught it just before it fell off the bedside table next to him and looked at the screen. It was Dean. He flipped it open, "Dean, it's too early for this! Can't we talk later in the morning? I have another 3 hour meeting with my pillow and my quilt."

Dean sighed and listened to Sam complain.

"Are you finished yet Princess? This kinda can't wait. I just rang to say that I'm moving out of Washington."

His younger brother jerked awake again,

"Why?" He demanded, and Dean took a deep breath,

"Well, you remember that night we spent in Louisville a couple of days before we got the demon?" Sam grunted a reply, "Well that girl Julia I slept with. The thing is… I'm gonna be a daddy soon and I've decided to move back with her to look after the kid."

Sam sat up suddenly, "Wait, you're going to have a kid?" He said groggily, and there was silence at the other end of the line for a few moments, as Dean thought about it.

"Technically I'm not having it. She's the one pregnant with it. You see Sammy, it's all part of the thing we call life. The man sees a girl he really likes and…" Sam cut him off suddenly.

"It's too early in the morning for a human genetics lesson. The thing I can't grasp is the fact that you'll have a responsibility! You have a kid on the way and a new love. You do love her, right?"

Dean chuckled, "I love her in the bedroom, that's all I can say!"

Sam sighed, then brightened "So, when's the wedding?" He asked sarcastically and it sounded as if Dean started to hyperventilate on the other end.

Sam laughed, "I gotta get ready for work Dean. See you later."

The phone clicked as Dean and Sam hung up at the same time. Sam stood up and retrieved a pair of black pants, a light blue shirt and his suit jacket. He tucked a blue striped tie into his pocket in case he needed it and wrapped a scarf around his neck.

It was October and as the days passed it got colder and colder. He shoved his shoes on and looked over at the clock. He had approximately 30 minutes to get to work.

45 minutes later Sam pulled up into the car park and spotted DiNozzo leaning heavily on his cane outside the entrance. Sam fought his way through the jungle of cars in the car park.

"We've got a case down on Hasten St. We're taking my car this time," Tony yelled as Sam came into earshot. Sam reached him as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, "You damage it, you die. Simple." DiNozzo chucked the keys at Sam with what he would consider a wide shot. Sam lazily stuck his hand out and caught them.

The marine base they arrived at looked like something out of Wysteria Lane (crappy American woman's sit-com). White picket fences, pink and white rose bushes in full bloom and pristine mowed lawns. The two men entered a house with a huge collection of crystal animals in glass cases. The only thing that was out of place in this apple pie like home was the dead woman propped up against the huge fluffy pillows on the bed.

Ducky was already there, muttering to himself as he inspected the body.

"Multiple stab wounds, trauma caused by a heavy blunt object…" He stood up and cleared his throat, "Well, whoever did this certainly wanted the job done properly…" He stated to everyone in the room. Gibbs popped up next to Sam suddenly, scaring the living shat out of him.

Sam clutched at his chest, "Do you have to do that?" He asked pleadingly, and Gibbs looked at him strangely.

"Do what?"

McGee bustled into the room a few moments behind Gibbs, looking as harried as ever, carrying the cameras and Forensic kits. Sam rushed to the Probie's side, took a camera and a case of the Investigative tools, and handed Tony the camera.

"So Boss, what does this Dame have to do with NCIS, exactly?" DiNozzo asked looking around the perfect room.

"Her husband is a Marine, DiNozzo, and a very powerful one. Makes Madame L'Director look like a kitten." Gibbs said as Ducky moved away and he began to photograph the body. "You can take her in about a half hour Duck." He said as the old Coroner went to leave.

DiNozzo limped up to the bed head, and photographed a smudge of blood on the corner of the headboard.

Sam moved in next to DiNozzo, "Gibbs, this looks like the only out-of place thing in the whole room…" Then he looked closer at the blood stain, "And even this looks too controlled to be anything…"

"Yeah Boss," Tony agreed, "It's like… She just got spirited here…"

"There are no coincidences, no accidents, no amazing happenings in my Crime Scene. You _will_ find out what happened here." Gibbs said as he turned to go.

"But Boss, there's _nothing…_" McGee began, but was Gibbs-Slapped as the man himself swept out the door.

"Here…" McGee finished quietly, and looked at the woman on the bed.

"That's it…" DiNozzo said, cracking his back as he stood from his study of the blood-spot on the bed head. He flipped open his phone and dialled Ducky's number, catching him as he went to get into his vehicle.

"That was fast, Tony!" The Coroner crowed loudly, they could hear his comment from outside as well as on the phone. Sam pushed back the curtain and waved, the men smiled at Ducky's enthusiasm.

"Well, there is _nothing, _and we mean _nothing, _here." DiNozzo continued t Ducky, "I've never seen such a perfect Murder…"

He hung up and began to pack up, Tim followed suits.

Sam heaved a sigh, and turned to leave the room, when his eyes caught something in the hangings of the Four-Poster bed. The lace curtains were hanging normaly, but as the mid-morning light caught them, Sam could see long slashes in the material.

"DiNozzo, wait… Come here!" Sam called to the older Investigator. Tony limped over slowly, "What is it Probie Number Two?"

Sam thought he caught a look of disbelief that turned to jealousy on McGee's face at the use of the name 'Probie'.

Sam dismissed it. "Can you see that?" He pointed to the slashes.

DiNozzo nodded slowly as McGee came to stand behind them both. "And it's not random…" Tony said slowly.

Sam focused harder on the slashes, and began to see they weren't just random rips, but _words…_

_Isn't it the Perfect Murder?_

_I know I've done quite well…_

_Come to the abandoned building site,_

_And more secrets I will tell._

Sam read this short verse of poetry out to the other two, and they all stood silent for a moment.

"So our murderer is Edger Allen Poe? Awsome, a dead poet." Tony broke the silence.

"It would seem that the Murderer is just _playing _with us now…"McGee mused.

Ducky entered the room, humming an old tune, and greeted them all cheerily, but sobered at their stony expressions. Sam read him the verse, and Ducky nodded slowly.

"Well, Gentlemen, it seems we have an Eccentric…"


	4. Animal Blood

Disclaimer: Mrs Turner-Padalecki and I don't own NCIS or Supernatural. But I own the freaky poet-murderer.: psychotic giggle:.

A/N: I apologise for how long I took for this chapter to be done… I've got some weird disease that prevents me from putting pen to paper… I have story-commitment issues. So don't hate me too much.

Re DiNozzo's cane: Tony is not completely helpless, he isn't as bad as House, the cane is just support, and Sam is like his own personal Probie. Just to clear that up. I've also done away with the bazillion ellipses.

"This is one twisted son-of-a-bitch." Gibbs said and he eyed Sam's photos of the crime scene. The rips in the lace were even clearer in the shadowed pictures in Gibbs' hand.

"That's what we've been telling you Boss-" DiNozzo began but Sam cut across him, getting up from his char beside Tony and making his way around the desk.

"Aren't we going to follow it up? I mean, look for all the building sites around town?" Sam asked.

Gibbs' eyes lingered for a moment on Sam, then he stared at McGee, who apparently wasn't paying attention.

Tim continued to fiddle with whatever the new gadget of the week was in his hands.

"Uh, Probie?" Tony began, seeing the dangerous look in Gibbs' eyes at being ignored.

"Yea Tony, just a second…" McGee murmured, but he at last noticed the silence in the room, and followed everyone's eyes to Gibbs.

"Uh… Yes Boss?" McGee said in a quavering voice.

"You heard the man, McGee, get on it!" Gibbs said.

"Yes Boss!" McGee answered, sounding more sure than he looked.

Cate almost choked on her salad roll as she watched Tim scrabble around his desk, trying to make it look like he was following orders.

"Whatever they taught you back in Texas, Winchester, Hunting fairies or whatever, they did something right," Gibbs said as he climbed the stairs to the Directors office.

Sam smiled.

"How long, McGee?"

"Uh…" McGee looked rapidly at the faces around him as if searching for an answer there, "About an hour, Boss."

"The Probie means twenty minutes, Gibbs." DiNozzo said, choking back a laugh.

"Good, McGee." Gibbs said as his grey head disappeared over the balcony of the second floor.

They all heard a door close above, and burst out laughing at the visibly relieved look on Tim's face.

Sam ducked as McGee launched his desk top calendar at DiNozzo, turning red down to his shirt collar. "I Hate. All of you. So very. Very. Much right now." He said through gritted teeth.

"We love you too, Probie. Now are you gonna Google those building sites, or do I have to throw that fungi-detecting-apparatus out the window?" Tony said through his snorts of laughter.

McGee sat at his desk again, and logged on to his computer, taking a deep breath.

Cate got up and stretched, smiling as she saw DiNozzo watching her shirt rise above her skirt-line inconspicuously. "I'm going to check out the blood we left with Abby," She said.

"Now what?" Sam asked, unable to wipe the smile from his face that now seemed plastered there permanently.

"We wait." DiNozzo put his feet up on his desk, put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes.

Ten minutes later, McGee's passive face brightened and he began to read, "Six major building sites around the city in the past few years. Only two on the outskirts have been abandoned in the last year,"

Cate go up and picked up a small remote. "Bring up a map, McGee," She said as she switched on the screen above their filing cabinets.

McGee obliged, and DiNozzo and Sam glided across the room on their office chairs so they could see the screen.

"They're both with a block of the other, so it shouldn't take long to search them," McGee pointed to two seemingly blank spots on the aerial view map. "The first office block was scrapped due to Government budget constraints, and the second was a massive private project that was abandoned when the man who funded the project disappeared."

At that moment, Gibbs materialised behind them, and no one but Sam jumped at he spoke, "Nice job McGee."

Gibbs studied the map for a moment longer, then turned to go, "DiNozzo, Cate, Sam, come. McGee, stay here and help Abby process the evidence, or whatever it is you crazy kids do down there."

"Oooh, Boss, you make it sound so kinky," DiNozzo purred, and Sam laughed as Gibbs did what Sam had affectionately termed the 'Gibbs-Slap'. But through his laughter, he registered a strange emotion at DiNozzo's purr that wasn't amusement.

Cate rolled her eyes at Sam, an _'oh, puh-leez,' _kind of look.

The elevator doors slid closed silently, none of the four quite sure what they would find at the construction sites.

Sam stumbled from the car, woozy and nauseous from the car ride to the site. Gibbs' driving definitely left something to be desired.

He bent over with his hands on his thighs, breathing slowly as Gibbs slammed the door and began to wander through the half-built walls and rubble with Cate, apparently oblivious to his former passenger gasping for air.

DiNozzo came up to his and thumped him on the back encouragingly, "Yeah, it's like that the first few times, I actually threw up. But you get use to it. You develop a sixth digit to grip with."

Sam retched at the images, and a few minutes later, managed to straighten up and follow Tony triumphantly, his dinner still sitting not-so-firmly in his stomach.

Sam noted as he looked around the derelict look of the place, it appeared as if no one had worked on the site for centuries. The metal skeleton of the building was exposed and gave the place an eerie feeling.

Sam examined the half-collapsed sign at the front of the site, looking for a coded message in the dusty font of the board. The building had meant to be a single levelled office-block, Sam saw, and turned away from the useless notice.

"Nothing here, Boss!" DiNozzo called from somewhere deep within the partly assembled building.

"I didn't think so." Gibbs said coming towards Sam, kicking an empty beer bottle away with his foot, "This site hasn't been disturbed in a long time, no tracks of traces of human movement."

Sam admired this man; he was to the point, if a little blunt, honest, a fast worker yet exceptionally thorough. All this he could deduce about Gibbs having only known him for little over 48 hours.

Cate and DiNozzo appeared from the within various parts of the building, and the three of them followed Gibbs to the car.

Sam groaned as he got in, but once again, Gibbs had turned a deaf ear.

"The other site seems much more appropriate for a mysterious poetry writer, anyway," Cate said as the engine rumbled into life, "A disappearing owner? Very spooky."

"Cate, you should know by now that just because he disappeared, doesn't make it spooky. He could be running from the cops, he could owe money to shady characters, or he could just be taking a reeeeeally long holiday. Under a different name." DiNozzo said from the front seat.

"Kill the mystery, Romeo," Cate moaned, punching Tony's arm from the back seat.

"DiNozzo's right, Cate." Gibbs said as he swerved between traffic.

"Wow, there's three words I never thought I'd hear twice in a lifetime." Cate murmured to Sam, who was too busy trying to focus on something outside the car to laugh.

If Sam had thought the office block had been creepy half-finished, the abandoned abandoned construction site was just plain scary.

Things scuttled under planks of wood, chains rattled, and things creaked in the hush.

The rooms with roofs were dark, small shafts of light barely penetrated the blackness within.

Sam followed DiNozzo and Cate through the dusty rooms, to freaked out to even crack a smile when Tony leaned into Cate's ear after a particularly loud rattle of chains and whispered "You hear that Todd? That was your great-great-great-grandmother asking you why you haven't already gotten with the amazingly hunky stud next to you."

All of them jumped unanimously though when Gibbs' voice hollered from the darkness. "I've found our next clue from the Puppet-Master."

The three ran towards his voice, brushing away cobwebs and God-knows-what else on their way.

They found him standing in a part of the building strangely devoid of anything. He was in front of a massive wall that rose up easily two storeys high.

Gibbs stood facing them, his arms crossed and his face emotionless. He gave a jerk of his head, motioning them to look up.

The looked, and saw huge letters scrawled there, in a blood-red paint.

"Not exactly subtle, is he?" DiNozzo said with his eyes still on the wall.

Sam read to himself, quietly.

_Well done, you've found it!_

_I knew you'd soon succeed,_

_Now you know what I am,_

_At last we can proceed!_

"What the _hell?_" Sam mused, "That's just… What the _hell?_"

Gibbs hushed him as he spun to look at the wall and studied the closest of the painted letters.

He snapped on a pair of white gloves and touched the huge C reverently, his thoughts shrouded in his inert face. His glove came away smudged red, and he smelled it.

He looked at the three, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. "Animal Blood."


End file.
